1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to projecting technology, and particularly, to a projecting system for adjusting a color temperature value thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In a projecting system, light emitted from a light source is modulated by a light-modulating device (e.g., a liquid crystal panel or a digital micromirror device) and then is projected via a projecting lens to form an image. Hue of the image is related to a color temperature value of the light, that is, proportions of red, green, and blue in the light.
Generally, a plurality of profiles with different pre-determined color temperature values are pre-built in the projecting system. User may select one profile with a pre-determined color temperature value of an image to satisfy his need. However, heat generated by the light source may influence real color temperature value of the light emitted from the light source. Therefore, the real color temperature value of the light doesn't fit the pre-determined color temperature value of the profile selected.
What is needed, therefore, is to provided a projecting system, in which the above problems are eliminated or at least alleviated.